The Grey Army
by LupusIgnis
Summary: The sequel to the Grey Assassins takes a new look at the Grey Order and opens up secrets and technology that nobody could have foreseen. This book will exemplify the dark nature of which war is born from and show it as it follows the Grey Army.
1. The War Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, objects, words, or anything else that comes from J.K. Rowling's** _ **Harry Potter**_ **series as well as anything from the Star Wars franchise now owned by Disney.**

 **Warning: This story will contain scenes of violence, bad language, and maybe other themes that some audiences may find unsuitable. You have been advised.**

'Mind Link Language'

"Regular Language"

 _"Communication Through the Mind, Communicator, or Parseltongue/Draconian"_

' _Thought or Spell'_

 _ **The Grey Army**_

 _"Tonight, the Grey Assassins must die. It is a new age and we must shed not just our new ways but also our names. Tonight, everything changes. We become not just shadows creeping in the night, but actually be full-fledged warriors who do not have to hide. This is now our time to strike and we will. No longer are we just Assassins; we are now more. Our Assassin past, including how it defines us, will always be a part of us, but it is no longer adequate enough to completely be us as far as our occupation goes. We fight in the day, the night, and everything in between. We fight not just in the mist, fog, shade, tempests, hurricanes, tornadoes, snow, sleet, hail, and torrential downpours. We fight in broad daylight now and let others see us. We are no longer inhibited by our secrecy, but we are now freed with our openness. No longer are we the Grey Assassins! That incarnation of the Order will die once the first bit of blood is drawn, once the first sword falls from us, once we kill our first of many tonight! Do not fall; give it your all! Give your all not for me, not for our cause, but for yourselves! Fight until you are no longer able and still push onward! Do not even let yourself stop fighting as you die! As you fall on the ground, already growing cold, kill at least another! Take one last soldier with you! It is only right for our power, our strength! Give yourself that rare satisfaction and prove yourself to yourself! Prove your name! Our name is no longer the Grey Assassins! We_ _are_ _no longer Grey Assassins! We are the Grey Army of the Grey Order! We are the Grey Warriors!"_

 _-Chapter Twenty-Four,_ __ **The Grey Assassins**

Chapter One

Harry's sword carried through its path, decapitating the man and ending centuries of tradition amongst not just the Grey Order but also any believer in grey magic.

The man's body fell flat to the ground, spurting blood from the broken neck.

After disembodying the head from the body, Harry kept up the sword's momentum and spun around before slicing the three closest aurors to him. Another managed to raise his wand at him, but Harry used the killing curse on him, sending the spell from his stump of a hand.

So the battle raged on. The group of teenagers turned warriors continued with their dance of death, summoning the elements, casting magic, and using weapons upon their foe. Soon, the aurors began to retreat from the small but devastating attack while their brethren began trying to assault the castle from other sides. More were dispersed into the Dark Forest, but none would ever manage to make it through. Some could be seen trying to cross the quidditch pitch and some others were either crossing the lake or flying by broomstick towards the castle. The defenses installed in the castle, however, sniped the flying aurors off of their brooms or forced the brooms to crash, dropping them from varying high altitudes, guaranteeing their deaths as well. The sniper teams, meanwhile, had eliminated those crossing the quidditch pitch. Those who faced the most horrific deaths by taking alternative routes to Hogwarts were sailing the Black Lake. While they had been facing snipers and soldiers shooting them down in their boats, they were making quite a bit of progress. Suddenly, however, Deus and Basiliscum both propelled out of the water, crushing or eating many of the aurors before submerging once more. After reemerging and sinking twice more, though, they disappeared, heading for the main auror force.

"Oh, thank Merlin." One of the many surviving aurors sighed. Many boats still were sailing for the castle. Just as the survivors regained hope, though, huge tentacles emerged out of the water and began dragging boats filled with aurors into the depths of the lake. When the Giant Squid's assault was over, only driftwood remained atop the surface, the only evidence of the aurors' attempt at the ancient castle.

The aurors seemed convinced that an air assault would lead to triumph over the occupiers of the castle if they attacked in greater numbers. Due to this thinking, swarms of aurors began attacking on broomsticks. The snipers began joining the castle's automated defenses in attacking the attackers. Despite this gain in numbers focused on the enemy, however, Rex, Regina, Jericho, and Acquilina were required in combating them as well. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw familiars descended from above the clouds forcing the aurors to descend, but the two dragons in turn trapped them by rising from below the swarm. Between the four was a sarcophagus of death; brooms turned into splinters, fiery crisps, or frozen sticks. The aurors fared no better as they too were transformed much like their brooms were or, for a minority of them, were knocked off their brooms to their deaths.

The two basilisks joined by Meles had begun tearing apart the aurors ranks as well, fueling the overall terror and chaos of the battle. Even centaurs had begun pouring out of the Dark Forest with soldiers amongst them, and at the same time the soldiers defending the main entrance of the castle began going on the offensive, charging and joining the fray.

Meanwhile, however, the heart of the battle was still centered with the Grey Warriors. They still were performing their intricate exchange of moves defending and saving one another with the entire goal of eliminating their enemy. They were not holding back much either, using their shadow and apparation abilities with ease amongst their other moves as if the entire fight was rehearsed until remembered by heart.

While one killed an auror, another Warrior was in place to save him or her by killing another Ministry member. Every Warrior's hands were adorned with their favorite weapons, and each weapon showed the evolution of weaponry as well as its cultural differences, as arms from every era and every part of the world could be seen in the hands of the Orderians, who each preferred a different set of weapons.

Finally, the constant pressure and failures on the Ministry's side broke the aurors' will and forced them to retreat. Fudge had already been evacuated shortly after the Grey Warriors appeared. Now, however, there was a mass panic as the aurors literally ran away. Many were still cut down as they fled by the castle's defenses, but the actual living beings defending the castle paused and watched as the enemy fled.

As the last aurors passed through the gate, one looked back at the carnage and piles of corpses with a look of horror before trying to apparate. Instead of apparation, however, death and a 7.62 x 54mmR greeted him out of Harry's Mosin Nagant.

Harry absorbed the rifle into his ring and activated his gauntlet's communication feature.

" _Hogwarts is secured. I repeat: Hogwarts has been secured!"_

All over the world and especially at the olden castle, cheers rose from the Order and its allies. Some couldn't contain their excitement and joy and quickly quieted themselves for fear of being caught while others forwent their stoic appearances and celebrated.

" _Harry, support troops should be arriving any minute."_ Victor informed over the communicator.

" _Thank you. We will begin reinforcing our position here as well. Everyone I would recommend doing the same. As of tonight, The Grey Army has risen and is at war with magical England."_ Harry couldn't help but let a cocky joy seep into his voice.

Encouragement resounded back at his words.

" _Grey Alpha One, out."_

Looking up from his gauntlet, Harry saw his comrades and allies starting to clean up the dead bodies scattered around the castle by pushing them into huge boxes that would later be sent out.

"Seamus! Twins!" The teenager turned man called.

"Sir?" The three asked after apparating right in front of him.

"Stock up our munitions and check our defenses. I want this base to continue to grow in might. Who knows when the Ministry will try another assault."

"No counterattack for tonight?" Seamus asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'd rather have us be set up for success rather than rush it. Now, get to work. We will celebrate over breakfast later."

The three grinned and nodded before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

" _Hannah?"_

"What do you need?" The former Hufflepuff asked.

"I need you to round up some healers and try to help the injured on our side."

"Of course. I'd be happy to." Hannah left without another word.

Shaking his head at the affectivity of his troops, Harry ensured that quarters were made for the Americans that would be stationed at the castle and asked for a report on the casualties from both sides of the battle while also attending to other requirements created after a battle. Among these were resetting the defenses, healing the wounded, rounding up the dead, repairing any structural then cosmetic damage, and strengthening their fortifications. According to Neville, the Orderians, centaurs, soldiers, and house elves had suffered no deaths with only minimal injuries that only required bandages.

After returning from wrapping those who were hurt, Hannah came up to Harry expectantly.

"Hannah, there's no time. I still have much to do, and…" Harry drifted off as Daphne appeared and glared him down into a wooden chair she created behind him.

The former Hufflepuff reached out her left hand and Harry gave her his right arm. Hannah then pulled out her right wand and began casting a silent spell all around the stump, green and yellow streaks streaming down out of her wand. Finally she pushed the glowing tip onto the tip, sending out a final burst of twinkling lime in a vertical circle where the wand and limb met. Quickly, Hannah withdrew the wand and watched the spell take effect.

The fake hand burst off, as the skin that had been cauterized broke free and began growing into a hand. It lay suspended in the air for a second, looking like a deflated balloon but shaped like a hand. Then the bones grew in, providing some structure until the muscle filled in, then the nerves, and finally the nails.

Harry stretched the new hand and his eyebrows furrowed. Hannah saw this look and explained, "It will never be like the old one completely. It's a bit weaker than before but will get back to as great as your left one, and your brain will never fully recognize this hand as its hand. You have full control, but mentally, you will become left-handed probably. I'd suggest getting used to using your left more than your right."

Harry nodded solemnly while Daphne frowned at the news.

"Okay. I will. Thank you, Hannah." Harry started to get up and gloved his new right hand. Daphne banished the chair, and Hannah merely nodded as well and left, going to report in at the Great Hall.

The couple exchanged a sad look before kissing and walking their separate ways. Daphne went to get an ETA on the arrival of the reinforcements while Harry helped move some of the large boxes filled with the deceased into the hangars.

"Sir, what are we doing with them?" A corporal asked.

"We will return them back to their side." Harry began walking away before pausing and answering the question.

"Why, sir? There's barely anything left. Besides, would they give us that honor?"

Harry turned around and glared at the man.

"Just because someone has lower values than you, that does not mean that you have to sink yourself to those values. Your values are what are most important, not what you feel you are obligated."

The soldier stepped back in fear and nodded quickly. "Sir, yes, sir."

"Good. Don't forget this lesson. It is one that transcends military life." Harry then turned and walked away and to a house-elf to arrange the transport of the containers before leaving the hangar.

" _Attention."_ Everyone's communicator rang out. _"Reinforcements are on approach. Please clear the runway and make preparations for arrival."_

The airfield rushed into an even larger flurry of activity quickly moving to accommodate the incoming aircraft. Three hangars were cleared for each approaching plane almost immediately. Soon after, the first of six blacked out C-130s were spotted in the early morning light.

Each soon arrived down on the ground and proceeded into a predesignated hangar. As the troops already on the ground entered the hangars to help offload the cargo, more troops disembarked off the planes.

"Sir, the reinforcements brought two planes' worth of added weaponry to defend the castle." The captain informed Harry.

"Good, Osborne. Anything else I need to know?"

"Yes. They sent a lieutenant colonel along with the four companies to assist you. Command gave us orders that he is next in command." Captain Osborne replied.

"Bring me to him." Harry said before the officer began leading him to one of the hangars. "Now, does each company also have another captain as well?"

"Yes, sir. No majors are here, however."

"Ok. Now, what is this lieutenant colonel's name?" Harry asked as they entered a hangar and proceeded toward a group of soldiers standing in formation around an officer with a decorative hat on instead of a helmet.

"West." Osborne whispered.

"Lieutenant colonel West, I was unaware that your country was sending an officer of such rank with such power." Harry shook the man's hand, automatically getting a feeling of dislike from the commissioned officer.

"Yes, well, my government wished for someone to be here that accurately represented them. Besides, you need someone to command your five companies of troops."

"Trust me. I can handle any amount of men on my own, but thank you for your assistance. I assure you, though, that your government would have been well represented even if you were absent." Harry less than subtly showed his aggression. "Oh, I should have you know, though, that Captain Osborne here has been given a field promotion to major by me due to his extraordinary bravery and clear thinking in the face of extreme danger. You should notify command and have them send the appropriate markings for him at first convenience."

This obviously did not go by the lieutenant colonel well, but he kept his silence on the matter. "Will do, commander. Now, where are my troops to lodged?"

"My house-elves will guide our troops to the barracks arranged throughout the base. They are set up in different parts of the castle as well as the Dark Forest. Each should easily accompany all the men." Harry retorted. "Now, if you will excuse me."

The newly made Major followed quickly behind Harry as he turned away and opened his gauntlet. _"After everyone is situated, all units report to the Great Hall for breakfast."_

"By the way, sir… thank you for that promotion." Osborne said after walking with Harry towards the castle for some time after the commander turned off his communicator.

"You earned my respect in that battle, Osborne. You deserved it. No thanks are necessary. Just keep up the good work."

The man nodded. "Yes, commander."

Minutes later, the Great Hall was stuffed with American soldiers, house elves, centaurs, and Warriors. Harry stood in front of his throne, Daphne to his right, their thrones behind them. West was standing off to their left some distance away.

"Last night, the Ministry was here. They were in this same hall, within the walls of this castle, and we pushed them out. We eliminated them!" Harry began, already inspiring his soldiers. "They tried to return, they crossed our borders. They returned and expected to kill us so easily. They expected to roll us over like they have the rest of this country, but we fought back! We fought and sent them running like the cowards they are, their tails between their legs! Now, they know just a fraction of what we are capable of, and they are afraid!" Harry laughed. "They are afraid, and we have not even begun our own attack against them! Now, though, it is our time to attack and make them tremble in their boots! Let us shake them to their core as we take from them their precious and fragile empire they have built for themselves! Our spies are everywhere; every move they make we will know.

"Our spies are even lurking in the other sides' encampment as well. Voldemort believes he is above each and every one of us, but his powers are feeble at best. The only match they are for is for this country's weakness. Now, though, he has found his doom. The 'light' was too weak to destroy him, so now it is our turn to finish the task. Now, it is our time to rid the world of the 'dark' and provide something stronger than and incorruptible unlike the 'light.'

"Last night was the first night of many. The first of our mission to free magical Britain, then all of the magical world, and finally the entire world itself!

"Ladies, gentlemen, and magical creatures alike, warriors for the grey cause… the war has begun!"

From the Great Hall of Hogwarts, a resounding cheer and yell cast out into the early morning light. All around the world, the same feeling of joy and hope was inspired in all the followers of the Grey as they listened in on their communication devices.

The Grey Order and its allies knew it: the war had definitely begun.

Dumbledore and the Ministry knew it as well. With the massive loss they had just suffered, Fudge was meeting with the old man to discuss the plan for the upcoming war.

"Minister, pleasure to see you again." Dumbledore greeted from his desk inside his new office at the Ministry of Magic.

"Please Dumbledore last night was a long night. Let's dispense with the pleasantries. Let me hear your plan for this war." Cornelius Fudge sat down, a worn look on his face.

"Very well…" Dumbledore drifted off before standing up and turning around to a map of Hogwarts he had drawn.

"The first matter is that this group is not one type of force. From what some of the wounded aurors have seen and mentioned, there are the normal troops, which nobody has identified except that they look like regular soldiers but with masks blocking any view of their faces and no identifying marks. They appear to use magic and guns, which obviously shows a very uncivil nature about our enemy. Then, there are the former familiars of the founders, whom I've personally encountered. I believe the founders of Hogwarts empowered their animals to be even greater than they were in nature. The Grey has a griffin from Gryffindor, a badger from Hufflepuff, an eagle from Ravenclaw, and a basilisk from Slytherin, though there also appears to be a mate for the basilisk of Slytherin."

"You're telling me there's two basilisks?" Fudge almost fainted.

"Unfortunately, yes." Dumbledore nodded grimly.

"On top of that, I assume they have at least the centaurs in the Dark Forest and the Giant Squid in the Dark Lake. Also, they possess defenses hidden away on the exterior and possibly interior of the castle as well as the defenses already installed in the castle by the founders such as the stone statues and suits of armor."

"And for this Grey Order?" The Minister interrupted.

"They seem to be very mighty. Obviously, they are led by Harry Potter Hogwarts since he is the heir to the founders and his wife, Daphne née Greengrass, and are composed of students of the school. Their reach is quite uncertain, and, frankly, we do not know much of them besides their blend of dark and light magic with guns and other weaponry. They wear the color of their belief in magic in their armor but are skilled spies, blending in where necessary, as seen by their extensive hiding at Hogwarts. Otherwise, we do not know anything but that they quite deadly and are gaining a following. They must be crushed quickly before they gain a strong foothold in our country or else we run the risk of a very long and destructive war, or even worse, a horrific loss on our part."

"Are you saying that they could, if left unattended, uproot this nation's very government itself?" Fudge asked disbelievingly.

"Minister, I am saying that if they are not stopped soon, then they could do whatever they wished with this nation at a whim." Dumbledore spoke solemnly.

"And, Minister, we are quickly running out of time." Dumbledore paused a moment to let his next words set in with Cornelius.

"The war has already begun."

"Master, I've prepared for you a quick report of what we have gathered on this new force, the Grey Order, as they like to call themselves." Lucius Malfoy bowed before his pretend lord.

"Go ahead, Malfoy." Voldemort hissed from his chair.

The head of the Malfoy family then proceeded to inform the Dark Lord of all the things The Grey Order wanted Voldemort to know, though their powers were greatly undermined by the fact that the Ministry was its opponent in the latest battle in Magical Britain, which Malfoy used to make the force seem quite vulnerable and easy to defeat to the Dark Lord.

"Good. The Ministry will be so much easier to conquer with them already occupied with the Grey." Voldemort chuckled cruelly.

"Now, the war shall begin."

Little did the dark or the light know, however, that the grey had a totally different definition of what the war was to be and encompass. For while the light and dark thought that this was to be contained within only magical Britain, the Grey was going to stretch this war all over the world in both the magical and non-magical sides.

That morning when the first battle ended a war began that the Grey had been planning for its entire existence, and it was overjoyed at the fact that it's plan was finally commencing.

In the snow covered mountains somewhere hidden in Europe, Victor was drinking straight from his bottle of champagne inside the large chamber where the head council was to reside, and the others throughout the base as well as other Grey Bases were celebrating in their own different ways.

The war was now to begin.


	2. Cutting Off Supplies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, objects, words, or anything else that comes from J.K. Rowling's** _ **Harry Potter**_ **series as well as anything from the Star Wars franchise now owned by Disney.**

 **Warning: This story will contain scenes of violence, bad language, and maybe other themes that some audiences may find unsuitable. You have been advised.**

'Mind Link Language'

"Regular Language"

 _"Communication Through the Mind, Communicator, or Parseltongue/Draconian"_

' _Thought or Spell'_

 _ **The Grey Army**_

The streets of Diagon Alley still swarmed with waves and waves of people, despite the emergence of war two nights ago. A certain chill, however, seemed to reside within the residents, workers, and customers, and a gloom hovered over the crowd, which seemed to slow it to a standstill, even though the people probably were moving at the same pace as normal.

Pasted on walls of shops along both sides of the alley, posters hung, attempting to perpetuate Ministry propaganda in one of Dumbledore's attempts to protect his newest employers.

 _WANTED: Harry and Daphne Hogwarts Peverell Potter Black as well as any others seen wearing grey robes._

 _BEWARE! Any being spotted wearing grey robes is liable to be apprehended for questioning by the DMLE. You are liable as to being labeled a traitor to the entire Ministry as well as all of Magical Britain. If you spot any person wearing such a robe, please refrain from attempting to detain them and report the location of the person to the DMLE immediately._

It was more than the November wind chilling the crowd.

"Look at this. Not giving their own people some of the most basic of liberties instituted within their own constitution." A man in a black cloak said, as he tore down a poster with the Minister's face on it, reading _Stop the Chaos!_ Around the man, several other hooded figures in black or brown robes ensured that no passersby could hear or see what was transpiring.

"He's promoting chaos in response to his definition of 'chaos." The man shook his head before leaving the spot with his friends close behind him, as they headed for a dark side alley. Behind him, the poster was left, scrunched into the sidewalk by the man's foot.

As they approached, a nearby auror was alarmed by the sight of a group with so many hidden faces.

"Ay. What are you lot trying to do? Lower your hoods." The fat bellied man said, drawing his wand and pointing it lazily at the man, who had torn down the poster.

The group remained silent.

"Oh, I see. Fancying a stroll to the DMLE apparently." The pig started slowly walking forward to lower the hood on the first figure. "Well, good. I need to get a start on my new quota for-"

As soon as the man was within arm's reach, the entire group moved as if it were one living being.

The leader pushed back the man's wand arm with his left hand while covering the auror's mouth with his right. One figure approached from his left, seizing the wand from the man's loose grasp and beginning to drag the man back as, the person kept moving forward along with the rest of the group. Another figure held onto the auror's left arm while the rest of the group quickly and silently followed along this movement, preventing any witnesses.

They moved within five seconds into the depths of the dark side alley, hidden from the public.

Harry probed the man's mind quickly before recoiling in disgust barely a millimeter before the killing curse erupted from Harry's left hand before silently rocketing into the fat auror's body without a word from Harry.

"I take it, he was as good at treating people as he was at treating his health?" Blaise asked before kicking the bastard.

Harry merely nodded. "That's not what is important, though, right now. Let's get moving. We have a mission to accomplish."

Harry's squad nodded before forming up behind him in a single file row as they ascended to the rooftops. There, they formed into the shadows and dashed quickly to the top of a building a hundred meters away.

"Take positions. Anthony, snipe. Blaise, cover him. Seamus, Jacob, you're with me on assault."

Three black robed figures drew near to Diagon Alley. They armed themselves with their wands as they rounded the corner out of a dark side street and onto the main alley.

Suddenly, people noticed their silver masks and began screaming and fleeing in terror.

In response, the Death Eaters shouted madly before starting their attack. More and more appeared in three-man teams throughout Diagon Alley.

This first group marked the sky with their lord's mark, presenting the world with the announcement of the real return of Voldemort.

As the snake twisted in and out of the skull, it was interrupted by the image burning out of existence, replaced by the angel of the Grey Order.

Every Death Eater and civilian looked up to gaze upon this twist when a group of Death Eaters near the first group fell to the ground, the swords that impaled them leaving their bloody marks.

"Big mistake." Harry calmly spoke. His voice echoed down the Alley as every person stared at him silently.

Just as time seemed to freeze in place, the calm was torn apart as Anthony's first round decapitated a Death Eater.

As the Death Eaters began to react to this, a minigun riddled a team of Death Eaters with magically explosive bullets.

Just before the silver masked figures could react, Harry, Seamus, and Jacob withdrew their pistols and began their deadly dance.

Shields blocked incoming spells, rolls prevented damage, bullets, spells, and swords killed their enemies. The Death Eaters tried to hit the three or even flee, but this trio could not be stopped and would not be avoided. As the Grey Army demonstrated their might against Voldemort's men, warrior goblins poured out onto the street, engaging these wizards and witches as well.

As the last axe was lodged into the last Death Eater, the army cheered while the Grey Warriors smiled and nodded their heads in appreciation of their allies.

"I can get used to this." Seamus whispered to his comrades, as they oversaw the Alley filled with goblins cheer on their combined victory.

"I believe all of us could, but do not come to expect this. We can not grow complacent in our assuredness. We must recognize always that victory is not guaranteed and must fight for it. Overconfidence is as much a weakness as no confidence at all." Harry's words pierced the feel celebratory feelings of his friends but provided wisdom and clarity amongst chaos.

"Sharpfang!" Harry called, attracting the attention of his goblin friend.

The tall goblin perked up at hearing this, turned to try and discover his caller, and smiled broadly upon seeing the leader of the Grey Army.

"Milord! What an excellent battle if I say so myself! Glad to have you here. I haven't seen such devastation in many years, especially with a lack of it on my own side, might I add!" The goblin chortled.

"Yes, it is quite glorious seeing the blood of thine enemy's spilled upon the streets!" Harry smiled, roughly pulling the goblin into a one armed hug of comradery. "I'll trust in you and your brethren in keeping Diagon Alley secure from now on. Just ensure that civilians are treated fairly if you will."

"Of course, sir." Sharpfang nodded, vicious smile adorning his face. Despite a warrior, he was still a goblin and saw the benefit to a deal.

"I'll ensure that your forces are well supplied and provided whatever you need." Harry added to appease any misgivings the goblin might have had.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Of course, Sharpfang. My pleasure. Give my regards to Ragnok, and I will see you soon." Harry nodded to his team, who nodded back before the five turned around and walked through the crowd of goblins, disappearing into the shadows.

The five reappeared at Hogwarts in the clocktower courtyard, where troops were rushing around, performing various tasks.

"Sirs!" Major Osborne saluted. "Welcome back. We are already receiving the reports on the Voldemort's thwarted attempt at terrorizing the citizens of Diagon Alley. Lieutenant Colonel West wished to speak with the five of you once you arrived. He's waiting for you from the overlook in the clocktower." Osborne directed his gaze up above them to the lieutenant colonel's direction.

"Thank you, Major. If you wouldn't mind, please inform West that we will be waiting for him at the centaur camp." Without any further indications, the five melded back in the shadows.

"I know you don't like him, Harry, but why do you have us waiting here of all places?" Seamus asked.

"It is rather peculiar, Harry." Anthony added.

"Because…" Harry drifted off for a moment as he turned and started walking towards one of the vehicle depots. "He needs to see something, and I am tired of him interpreting my orders as suggestions.

"Oh." Blaise replied in realization for his teammates.

Minutes later, Lieutenant Colonel Preston West entered through the looming mechanical doors of the vehicle depot housing several tanks and light reconnaissance craft. He passed by several vehicles, looking around the depot for five of the deadliest warriors in the world.

"Generals, where are you?" He shouted out into the depot, starting to lose his nerve.

A tank cannon silently came to life and less quietly turned its cannon to face West. Looking around, the commissioned officer spotted this and faced the turret, paralyzed in fear.

In a burst of fire, a shell launched from the cannon straight at the officer. Cowering in fear, West found himself completely unharmed. He looked beside around and saw one half of the shell on each side of his body, imbedded deep in the floor.

"That, Lieutenant Colonel, is why you should remember your place and the capabilities of my warriors and I, as well as my orders." Harry spoke from behind the confused American. "You have confused my suggestions with orders; if it had not been for your mistake, you would never have heard the tank move in the slightest, an advantage held precious to the Grey Order that we have used to win countless victories throughout history."

West's demeanour, already cowed, shrank even further into a shaken mess as he stood in front of the teenaged warrior.

"Do we have an understanding, Lieutenant Colonel West?" Harry asked firmly through gritted teeth. West's glazed eyes looked around in confusion, uncomprehending the words.

"I asked if we had an understanding, West." The head general reaffirmed loudly and with a growl.

"Sir, yes, sir!" The lieutenant colonel straightened up and saluted much like in his days at bootcamp.

"Good. I will expect this problem not to appear again." Harry paused. "Dismissed!"

As West practically ran away with his tail in between his legs, the others of first squad emerged from the shadows.

"You think he will cause any more problems?" Jacob asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, definitely. He might have been smart enough to act right after a bit of a beating, but the bloke isn't smart enough to keep it with him." Seamus replied, grinning. "As much as it's sad in a way, at least it means we can have some more fun with the lieutenant colonel."

"You know, your girlfriend might kill you for having too much fun." Blaise commented.

"If Susan wasn't around, he would have gotten into much more trouble a long time ago; that's for sure." Anthony agreed.

"Oi! Trouble finds me. Not my fault I've had to get used to it." Seamus's face started to redden up.

"That doesn't mean you should actively seek it out. Besides, having someone provide you with a little balance isn't bad at all. I say that from experience." Harry wrapped an arm around his Irish friend.

"I suppose you're right. At least we've got significant others in our lives at least, eh?" Seamus turned the table against the other three.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Where's Susan when you need her?"

"What do you mean the act failed?!" Voldemort stood from his throne, snarling at his underlings.

"My lord, from what some of our disguised members were able to discover, it seems that this Grey Army has an incredible response time to threats or was waiting for an assault on Diagon Alley. They also were heavily reinforced by the goblin army from Gringotts, as well. They must have allied them to their cause some time ago if the goblins had their army ready." A man cloaked in dark robes and a silver mask informed the dark lord.

Voldemort stepped over the man's dead body as Nagini fed on his old servant. Looking around the room, scanning each member present, the Dark Lord's face grew tighter and angry.

"Do not think that this defeat means we are at any disadvantage! We will crush them like all others! Just like the Ministry they will fall! Now, go! I want strategies to demolish these grey soldiers and give us back our power!"

Hurrying out with the rest of the inner circle, three parted from the others and entered an abandoned office in the mansion.

Removing his mask, Severus shook his head, "He doesn't know what to do after being confronted by a force able to oppose him. I forget how weak this nation's people can be at times. For once being some of the strongest, Britain sure has let itself go in its arrogance."

Bellatrix nodded, "He can't even empower his members well… he's nothing like our Harry."

"No. He uses fear to align his troops, but when he is started to prove weak, his followers start to falter." Lucius Malfoy added.

"It is only a matter of time. If they weren't so wild and vicious, they would be just as easy as the Ministry." The three shook their heads at Severus's words, trying to force out their dark memories of their acts and what each had witnessed.

"Has Harry mentioned any plans he's devised to banish the two, by the way?" Bellatrix inquired out of curiosity and to change the subject.

"He has an idea that he's working on. From what he's told me, it needs some fine tuning, but, hopefully, it, as well as the light and dark, will be finished." Severus grinned, sparking grins from his fellow spies.

The entire British Grey Army stood with the some of their most trusted American officers around a large map of the British isles.

"What's the next target, sir?" Osborne inquired leaning over the map.

"Not going to ask about the overall plan, Major?" Harry chuckled.

"I figure you'll tell us that when the time is right." Osborne grinned back.

"Very good, my friend. Right now, there is a plan in the works, but I do need to work on it some more. For now, the mission is simple. We need to start disrupting the Ministry as well as Voldemort's supply lines. Thanks to our spies in each, we have a pretty thorough understanding of them."

"What about the magical cities?" Justin asked. "Shouldn't we start trying to take them?"

"No. We can't… yet." Hermione answered. "Unfortunately, we can't liberate them without appearing as conquerors. We got lucky with Voldemort attacking Diagon Alley. It appears to the public that we saved them, but we can't just 'save' every city in the same way before Voldemort appears."

"Exactly, Hermione." Harry nodded. "We can't expect the public to treat us for what we are at this point. We need to sway public opinion to our side before that occurs. To accomplish that, we need to push both sides to the point of desperation where they try to make a move on the cities. Voldemort probably won't try the same thing on another magical city like he did Diagon, so that leaves the Ministry to push first. If they start enforcing a stronger military presence in even one due to desperation, then we can liberate it with some further… prodding, if you will." Harry smirked.

"What if they don't?" West questioned.

"Then I have vastly underestimated our opponents and have misjudged their characteristics. Voldemort will keep trying to enhance his forces by instilling fear over Great Britain. The only way to do that for him is to assault the people; that is all he knows. Then the Ministry is commanded by snivelling cowards who I can scarcely imagine will take our ownership of Hogwarts as well as now Diagon Alley lightly. They were never prepared for a war, so I am sure they will follow either their own novice strategies or more well known ones. Either way, both only have certain ways to react. All we need to do is push them towards the edge to ensure we won't have to wait too long."

"Holy shit." Neville commended.

"You act like you've done this before." Draco commented.

Harry grew solemn.

"That's because I have a couple times already. Never on such a large scale with such… major opponents, but I have done this before."

Everyone, excluding Daphne, looked at him questioningly, but Astoria was the first to speak.

"How…?"

"I'd rather not fully disclose it, but let's say that the Elders wanted me to have some field experience leading an army against others and that there are some wars that few besides the participants know." Harry looked down, remembering his past.

"Now, to accomplish this mission, we are going to need to assault each of our opponents' supplies from the shadows or shut down their pathways to their targets." Daphne diverted attention away from the subject.

As Daphne started to explain this point in Harry's plan further, the Grey Warriors quietly talked amongst each other.

"How much do we really know about what Harry's accomplished before Hogwarts?"

"What about his solo missions?"

"What exactly has he gone through?"

"As hard as we've trained to get where we are, what has been done to shape him into such a force to be reckoned with?"

"I can't imagine the life he's had to lead."

"I think none of us besides Daphne can do anything but really scratch the surface."

"No wonder friends were such a new thing to him."

"Now, is there any questions?" Daphne asked the group.

"No, Daphne!" Everyone shouted. While they had been discussing their leader, they still were able to pay attention.

"Good! Dismissed! We move in at 2000 hours,"

Harry, without saying a word this entire time, silently walked out of the classroom turned strategy room. Unfortunately, he couldn't escape his fellow Grey Warriors.

"Don't even try it, Harry." Susan crossed her arms.

"We need to have a word with you." Seamus backed her up.

"We saw how you reacted in there," Fred began, "and we didn't like it." George finished.

"We know you're a killer and have done some atrocious things." Michael added.

"That doesn't mean, though, we fear you." Anthony looked Harry dead in his eyes.

"You're our leader."

"We trust you, to the ends of the Earth even."

"Hell, I'd follow you into Hell itself, mate, if I knew you were with me." Draco wrapped an arm around his one day brother-in-law.

"So snap out of it!" Blaise yelled.

"Before we have to prank you." A few threatened.

Harry smiled.

"You could try."

"There he is." Ernie laughed.

"Thank you guys. Seriously… thank you…" Harry paused. "Looking back at my past and really thinking some things through, I am not totally proud of some things I've done… the Elders made me a pawn for some of their own agendas, you know?"

"Hey, don't sweat it." Neville replied. "You can't change the past, but now you are your own man, and you can change the world for the better, right?"

Again, Harry grinned. "Right. Now go get ready to load up. We need to start enacting some changes for good."

"Sir, yes, sir!" everyone joked before melding into the shadows.

Daphne chuckled. _"When are you going to learn that you are no longer alone as you once were?"_

" _Hopefully, I just did, and if I didn't, hopefully, soon."_

" _You're impossible."_

" _Could you ever expect otherwise?"_

At 2000 hours, Hogwarts was a flurry of activity, as helicopter after helicopter departed from the base. Each one's blades and engines were silenced for this mission so the Grey's prey would have no idea they were en route. After passing through the Hogwarts' wards, each disappeared under invisibility charms, but if they could have been seen, they would have disappeared anyways into streaks of motion.

" _All units good to go?"_ Harry spoke over the radio.

A round of "affirmatives" echoed back.

" _Good. Keep to your objectives, and this should be done and over with easy. I want this done as quickly and cleanly as possible. The sooner we are out of dodge, the better."_

Ministry officials on broomsticks heading from the north of Ireland to London monitored the skies on watch for any disruptions from delivering their cargo. Suddenly, a burst of fire and bullets started spraying out from in front of them, knocking down the auror on point. As he fell, the other nine started to dive down to avoid it by going close to the surface.

Out of nowhere though, Harry along with his first squad appeared, standing in the inside of a helicopter with the heli still invisible, confusing the hell out of the wizards. One was so caught off guard, he flew inside, but thankfully was halted from going any further by a shield so as to not destroy the entire aircraft.

Jacob on a minigun managed to down another three, who Blaise and Seamus dived to ensure their deaths as well as to investigate.

"Get on the others!" Harry shouted to the pilot.

"What the bloody hell is that!" An auror shouted to their leader as they raced right above a forest treetop.

"Fuck, if I know, but we need to get out of here! Keep going! Don't let it catch you!"

Suddenly, however, their five man v formation was broken up by Jacob and Anthony repelling down onto the outer two, dragging them down into the forest while the former shot his target and the latter stabbed his.

"Where did they go?" The lead auror asked, as the group had missed the two Warriors.

"I would be more concerned about yourself." Harry whispered into the aurors ear in response. In the second since the question was asked, the other two aurors were gone as well.

"How-" The auror was interrupted by a piercing spell into his heart.

"Sorry. I'm not much of one for answering my enemies' questions." Harry chuckled as he steered the broom down into the trees while hanging onto the dead man.

Two days later, _The Daily Prophet's_ headlines infuriated the Minister, as they contained the sensitive information his troops were carrying before they died. Some were his poor plans for the war while others tore down him as the Minister of Magic with examples of his embezzling and corruption.

The Grey Army hadn't believed their luck when they found the documents but were quite thankful for the opening.

"One piece at a time, we will tear the Ministry apart." Harry grinned.

 **AN: Hey everyone. I'm back, and I feel more empowered than ever. I know it has been a long time, but unfortunately, I have been suffering from depression and forgot how much writing helps. To say the least, I feel a fire burning inside. No, I'm not over it, but that doesn't mean I'm going anywhere ever again. I'll finish my stories or die, whichever comes first. Never forget:** _ **Occidere Prima Vel Occidi!**_


End file.
